Ahmed Mujtuba
Mujtaba Siddique (born 29 April 2004), better known by his stage name Ahmed Mujtuba (also stylized as inmujtuba) is a Pakistani singer and songwriter. In 2013, Mujtuba auditioned as a solo artist for the Naval base people in the Canadian competition The N Factor. After being eliminated as a solo artist, Mujtuba was brought back to home. He waited for two years, and then in 2015 he again began his musical career. Early life Ahmed MujtubaAhmed Mujtuba biography. Retrieved 22 March 2016. Full Name: Mujtaba Siddique was born in Pakistan. At the age of 4, he joined "The King's School" of Karachi, Pakistan. He also played cricket in an academy named "PIA". He grew up and created a musical group named "Eskimo State" with his two school-friends named "Usman Memon" and "Harris Memon". Mujtuba also did boxing in his early life. Mujtuba was crazy in making websites and apps, creating blogs and articles and doing other physical activities. His occupation was considered as a singer-songwriter in his early life. In 2013, Ahmed Mujtuba auditioned as a solo artist for the Naval Base people in the competition named The N Factor but he lost that competition and brought back to home. His status was revealed on his Facebook page, showing that he had lost the N Factor competition."INTERVIEW:AHMED MUJTUBA SMASHING IT". Retrieved 27 March 2016."Ahmed Mujtuba - Interview Entertainment tonight". Retrieved 22 April 2016. Career Ahmed Mujtuba began his career as a YouTube personality in 2015. He gained popularity with his debut album titled "One More Mind" in 2015. Three singles "Halloween", "Valentunes" and "Survival" from the album became popular and gained over million views on YouTube. The second single "Valentunes" was a remix of Mujtuba's 2013 album "Holiday beats" single titled "Xmas". Mujtuba has over 100,000 subscribers on YouTube. He also creates comedy videos and has also collaborated with Eskimo State. In 2015, Mujtuba was seen at Karachi recording studio with the producer Allen, joining both their community for their album titled "One More Mind". The album was also nominated in the N Factor competition. The album was released with the lead single titled "Halloween", on 27 September 2015. Then the other two singles "Valentunes" and "Survival" were released. Biography Ahmed Mujtuba is one of the four members of Eskimo State. He was born in Pakistan. His popular music albums and singles has received generally positive reviews from millions of people worldwide. His album One More Mind produced by Naughty Boy is his one of the popular album and has gained over million views on YouTube.' It has three singles titled “Survival”, “Valentunes” and “Halloween”. His single “Dubstep” from the album “Holiday beats” produced by Eskimo State has over 100,000 views on YouTube. However, the Youtube is blocked in Pakistan where this video ammensively viewed. Having over 100,000 subscribers on YouTube. In 2015 Mujtuba began his career as a YouTube personality. He gained popularity with his debut album titled “One More Mind” in 2015. Mujtuba has over 100,000 subscribers and 756,000 views on YouTube. He also creates comedy videos and has also collaborated with Eskimo State. Mujtuba is well-known in the community as an artist, actor and singer-songwriter. He has shopped over Desi/Bollywood market through being a singer. ''Discography Albums Singles Videos Filmography Awards and nominations Ahmed Mujtuba was nominated in the Shorty Awards for director.Ahmed Mujtuba - Shorty Awards. Retrieved 25 May 2016. References External links * Mujtuba at the Internet Movie Database * Official website Category:Pop singers Category:Pakistani musicians Category:Living people Category:Pakistani actors Category:Pakistani artists Category:Pakistani YouTubers __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:2004 births __FORCETOC__